


Ordering In

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Part of the Bucky Barnes Fluffathon. I chose the prompt ordering in
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Ordering In

It was amazing how many different types and cultures of food were available. And the fact that it could be delivered to your home at the touch of a finger? Mind blowing for the two super soldiers from the forties.

Bucky and Steve decided to try something new every week and have it delivered. This week’s food theme was Mexican. Steve pored over various Mexican take out menus as Bucky lounged on the couch. When he looked up, Steve’s fingers itched to draw Bucky the way he looked on the couch. Maybe another time.

“Do you know what you want, Bucky?”

“Sweet pork burrito. Refried beans on the side and I want to try horchata for my drink.” 

Steve smiled. He enjoyed Bucky being able to make his own choices. The metal armed man had so little agency for over seventy years of his life. It was another reason they did this every week- to give Bucky another way to choose for himself.

Once he chose what he wanted, Steve quickly put in the order through an app on his phone. Then he joined Bucky on the couch. Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve as he snuggled in.

“How do you think the delivery person will react when they see Captain America answer the door?” Steve asked.

Bucky grinned. “I bet they won’t even recognize you without the suit.”

“Oh, it’s a bet now?” Steve teased.

“Depends,” Bucky said. “What do I get if I win?”

“A sweet pork burrito, refried beans on the side, and an horchata.” A mischievous grin found a home on Steve’s face.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I’m getting that anyway. Seems like Captain America is too chicken to make a simple, little bet.”

It was a challenge Steve couldn’t resist. “Fine. If you win, we can cuddle all day tomorrow. And if I win, we add some kissing and fondue-ing to our to do list.”

“Deal,” Bucky laughed, knowing that this bet was a win-win either way. 

Minutes later, the doorbell rang. Steve went to go get it (with only minimal grumbling from Bucky). Bucky could hear the delivery person and Steve taking but couldn’t quite make out what they said. When he came back, Steve had a soft smile on his face. 

“Turns out you were right, Buck. Kid didn’t recognize me without the suit and shield.”

“Vindication!” Bucky’s arm went up in the air in an imitation of Captain Holt in B99.

Steve laughed before he put the food on the coffee table. He then plopped back down next to Bucky.

“Let’s dig in, shall we?”


End file.
